


Skipping

by BrightDarkness_2013



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightDarkness_2013/pseuds/BrightDarkness_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I put one of my hands over my mouth to stifle my coughing a bit. Blood coated my hand as I coughed. He couldn't totally, completely explode on me. IF he found out. I didn't do it for a thrill or to prove myself. I did it for him. I forced myself back up. I was shaking. Come on! Pull it together! I'm a shinigami! I could handle it. I had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dad was going to be pissed. I was going to be in some serious trouble later... IF he found out What I had skipped school for... well then I was as good as dead. I stopped running and dropped to the ground. Lucky I was taking the alleys and backstreets. If people saw me they'd start talking and when they started talking information and rumors spread like wildfire. I put one of my hands over my mouth to stifle my coughing a bit. Blood coated my hand as I coughed. I was about to wipe the blood on my pant leg but stopped myself. Instead I wiped what I could on my already bloodied up shirt. Less to hide and easier to hide. If it came down to it he couldn't totally, completely explode on me IF I had to tell him the real reason I went there. I mean I tried to do it for him. Yes tried. I failed miserably. I didn't do it for a thrill or to prove myself. I did it for him. I forced myself back up. Damn. I was shaking. Come on! Pull it together! I'm a shinigami! I can handle on little chest wound. I could heal that thing away in no time. I just had to keep it hidden until then. I continued back to the mansion, keeping to the shadows in the slowly increasing darkness until I was sure I was far enough away from the city that no one would notice. Taking the long way had been hell but what else could I have done? I couldn't ride beelzebud because I feared that I would fall off due to my dizziness and walking the main streets? No way. That would be an instant message to the man.

Hopefully dad hadn't noticed my absence at school yet and if he did Hopefully he didn't come home to wait for me. I slowly entered the dark house. The only lighting was the dull flashing coming from the TV in the living room up ahead. I walked as quickly and quietly as possible down the dark hall. I could see Liz and Patty watching their usual program they watched every night. Liz was tearing up and Patty hugging her stuffed giraffe which she called Spotty and other times Mr. Spots like usual. It's like Pick A Name! I continued past and toward my room. looked like dad wasn't here... Yet. I quickly did what I could for the wound and hid the bloodied, torn shirt and jacket. I looked in the small mirror as I did so. It might just be the dark but I looked a little more pale than normal. I looked exhausted. Getting on a clean outfit I sat down on my bed. Never had it felt so good to sit down. Feeling the fatigue that had started to weigh me down earlier start to increase I decided to settle under the covers despite my feeling warm already. No sooner had I heard the front door downstairs swing open. Here it comes. I waited straining to hear even the slightest sound.

"Jeremy proposed!" Liz yelled. "Oh. Welcome back Lord Death."

"Have either of you two seen Kid?" Dad inquired. Well looks like he noticed.

"No. I haven't seen him all day." Liz answered.

"Nope!" Patty followed. "Neither has Mr. Spotty."

Heh. Great a third name for that thing.

"I see... Thanks anyway."

I could feel the tension building. Oh shit. Oh shit. Excuse excuse. Think quick! I could hear his almost, but very close to silent steps as he climbed the stairs. He drew closer and closer to my room. Oh I was dead! I should've thought to have done it on a weekend! Why was I so stupid! I swallowed and shut my eyes as a shadow appeared under the door. Soon after the doorknob was slowly turning like in one of those freaky horror movies to build tension and add suspense. I bit my tongue upon hearing the click of the door opening. Ever so slowly the door creaked open. Great another suspense builder. The room was slightly brighter now due to the window out in the hall. I kept my breathing even as he approached. He stopped at the side of my bed. I could feel his gaze on me. I expected him to shake me or order me awake or both but neither came. I just felt a gentle hand cover my forehead. My- Holy- Was I really going to get away with this. Did he seriously think I didn't come to school because I got sick? Thank the heavens I had been running.

"A little warm there, Kiddo." He said more to himself.

He removed his hand from my head and placed it on my shoulder. Uh oh. He lightly shook me.

"Kid. Kid."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. I had to now. Dad studied me for a second.

"Hm?" I didn't even have to fake my sleepiness. It was already present.

"Are you feeling alright?" There was some suspicion in his voice.

"Y- yeah. No need to check on me. I'm ok."

He looked like he wasn't sure whether he wanted to believe me or not. On one hand that's what I always said if I was sick or hurt. On the other hand I was telling the truth and I had skipped school. Both negative options that he never wanted to consider. After a moment of silence I broke it, following my I'm sick/ hurt pattern but I don't want to tell you or admit it pattern.

"I'm fine. Really." I insisted. Thing was I Was injured so it came out naturally, well natural for my sucky lying.

"... You're sick." He concluded.

"What? Pfffft. N-no I'm not. I'm perfectly... Perfectly fine." Why is lying so hard? Oh right whenever he caught me lying when I was little he chopped me.

"If you aren't sick then why didn't you show up for school?" He asked in a 'got ya I win' voice. Yep everything was following the pattern.

"Uh. Um... I..." He stood there waiting for my story of why I didn't come if I wasn't sick. "Fuck." I whispered.

Dad chuckled. "Finally run out of crazy stories?" I believed I was pulling this off rather well. But now I needed a story or it wouldn't fit the pattern.

"Um... A.. doooog ate mmmmy homework?... So I skipped schooool so it wouldn't beeee laaate?" I said it slowly.

Dad chuckled again and shook his head. "That was the lamest one yet. I just don't understand why it's so hard for you to admit it when you're sick." Easy. It shows weakness. Duh.

Dad left the room after ruffling my hair(which I swatted at his hand for) and telling me to go back to sleep. YES! I successfully lied after all these years... Sort of. But that didn't take away from the fact that if I did try to lie again I'd most likely get caught. Now... what to do? I still failed to get back what had caused Dad, Stein, and even perverted Spirit so much stress from the witches. I'd have to try again. This weekend maybe? Just a couple of days left before the week was over. This time I would have to take my weapons even though the risk had forced me not to before. I was stupid to think I could do it on my own.

I woke a little later than normal the next morning. Upon waking up late I rushed in getting ready. My movement was quickly halted. Pain... I felt pain. How could that wound not be healed yet- oh shit. I started coughing. I rushed to the bathroom. I continued to cough over the rim of the toilet. I watched through my coughing as the water turned red. No good. Definitely not good. But... I couldn't tell or... father would find out and my getting a mysterious wound over night well... That would be suspicious and very unlikely. He'd ask questions and my lying sucked so he'd end up finding out and... He'd be pissed and... so... disappointed.

"Kid?"

Dam it. Liz. Go away. Please go away. Did I lock the door. Shit! No! I continued to cough just hoping it would end soon before she decided to open the door.

"Kid? Are you ok?"

She seemed worried. That was not good.

"Ju- *cough* Just go away!"

All this blood. That couldn't be good. But I was a shinigami so it would go away on its own right?

"Kid are you throwing up?"

I spat as she said that. Done? Hope so. I flushed it before the door opened. I stayed where I was just in case but hopefully it wouldn't just start up again. Liz crouched down beside me.

"I'm ok." I told her before she could say anything. More to convince myself than her though.

She sighed and placed a gentle hand on my back. "I guess you're staying home today too, huh?... Was this what you had yesterday?"

How should I respond to that. My lying sucked so I just nodded still refusing to look at her.

"... Go back to bed. I'll make you lunch before I go and put it in the fridge for you. Kay?"

I nodded and she walked out. I stood shakily. Ow... I somehow made it back to my bed and collapsed curling up into a tight ball in an attempt to make the pain stop.


	2. Chapter 2

I was alone. I was alone in a mansion. I guess now was the perfect time to get rid of that bloodied, torn, worthlessly asymmetrical garbage jacket and shirt. I pulled myself out of my perfectly warm comfortable bed that I had been so eager to welcome earlier. I pulled out the undesirable fabrics. Now what to do with them? I had to get rid of them but... What was the best way? What would give me a better chance of not getting caught? I couldn't burn it in the fireplace. That would be very suspicious since it wasn't cold out at all. Also there would be the smell of blood. It would stay in the air for who knew how long? If I just tossed it there would be a higher chance of me getting caught. Someone was bound to spot them. I could- no. I sighed. How was I going to get rid of this? I guess I could leave them here until- No! That would completely ruin the symmetry of my room. Maybe no one else would know but I would! I guess I could ditch. No! The blood. Agh!... Putting time into washing such garbage but... Anything to keep dad from finding out. I'd wash them then later ditch them in some dumpster. I walked by plenty on the way to school. I guess I was going to have to go to school tomorrow whether I was in pain or not. I could pull it off, right?  
\----------------  
I coughed over the rim of the toilet once again. It was about five in the morning. If this was bound to happen like I knew it would I might as well get it done before everyone wakes. Can't have another 'oh you're vomiting so you're stuck here' moment. Not today. If anything was making me sick it was the asymmetrical evidence that I was going to be carrying with me on the way to school. This only proved that asymmetrical things were tools of demons! Having those, those abominations was going to ruin my relationship with my father which I honestly never cherished so much until now and it was really going to earn me a few chops. Heh, what fun. I stared into the bloody water. Why was there so much blood? Why did it hurt so much? I flushed the evidence and forced myself up. One hand clutching my stomach, the other grasping anything it could to keep balance.  
\-----------------  
The early mornings were always the same. The girls rushing to get ready while I sat at the table with a coffee cup. I always told them that if they got up earlier this wouldn't be a problem. I'd always get a response similar to 'shut up, now where's my pen?' Today though I just watched the show. I could save my comments for another day. I just didn't feel... I just didn't feel like myself.

"Ahhhh! I can't find it! Patty help me!"

"Ask Mr. Spots. He might know."

"I'm not asking a stuffed giraffe."

"Then you won't find it. Mr. Spots know all!"

I smiled into my coffee cup. The mornings were always entertaining. So loud too.

"Found it! Now lets go!" Liz swung open the door. "Patty, Kid come on!"

"You're the one who made us wait and now you're rushing us and trying to get Us to hurry?" I took another slow sip.

By doing that Liz seemed to read my mind and started yelling how it wasn't her fault and that we had to leave now.

"Go. I'll be there in a second."

"Um... Ok. Don't be late."

The girls darted out. I put the cup in the sink I grabbed my bag and stood at the window. I waited until the girls turned the corner. I exited and started running myself. I had to get this done quick if I was going to get there on time. I took one of the back paths and followed an alley until I came up behind a restaurant. Pulling out the tattered fabrics I tossed them in the dumpster. It would be easy to hide them under all the food they threw out a day and who would question a clean shirt and jacket? It was my best bet. Now to get to school... Damn. Running was a bad idea? I coughed. I brought in a few deep breaths before standing. No more running apparently. I guess I'd better start walking.  
\------------------  
"Waaahooo! Not to worry the star has arrived!" Black*Star shouted as he entered the classroom. Late. Stein however just ignored it since it happened everyday. He continued on with the lecture. After his 'performance' Black*Star walked triumphantly to his seat.

"I the Great Black*Star always keep my fans waiting!"

"Fans?" Maka sweatdropped.

A few minutes later Black*Star grew well, more than angry. His spotlight was apparently stolen when a certain Black haired white striped kid walked into the room. LATER than he did. Stein took a mental note of that. That was definitely not normal.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The assassin shouted. "You're stealing my spotlight!" No reaction. "Hey! Don't ignore the Great Black*Star! I will surpass- HEY!"

Kid just passed him and sat down.

"That's it! Lets go!" The blue haired brat stood. Kid however made no move.

"Uh... Black*Star. You might want to sit down before you get kicked out. Again." Soul Eater warned his friend.

"A star like me will not be contained!"

"Out."

"Huh?"

"Out." Stein said again without turning.

He must've thought that was enough. Black*Star stopped just outside the door and turned.

"You will pay-"

Stein shut the door thus cutting him off.

"Now where was I?"

\---------------  
I stood along with everyone else.

"Why were you late?"

"Hm? I was probably late because I started late."

"That's it? I was hoping for something more exciting than that." Soul replied as we all walked out.

I was noticeably walking slower than the others as I thought. No one questioned it like they usually did though. Maybe being 'sick' for a couple of days gave the luxury of being left alone. Ok. I had to get home and get a good start on a plan so I could execute it perfectly. I didn't need another incident like last time. Then I had to convince my weapons to help me out and worse case scenario, convince them not to say anything about it. Which they would probably tell anyway. Getting them to agree is crucial... I would not fail again. I had to hurry and get this done. But Black*Star seemed to have another plan for me. That cocky, punk ass, blue haired assassin was waiting outside.

"Hello Black*Star." Tsubaki greeted him like usual.

"You!" Black*Star pointed at me as I exited. "You're going to pay for stealing my spotlight!"

Just great. I had no desire let alone the time and energy to fight him. Besides, if I ran or moved too much I'd be found out. I couldn't fight him. Not this time. No matter what he said I couldn't give in. Nothing. I started to go through a list of things that he could say or do so that if it happened I could at least be sort of prepared for it.

"Come on!"


	3. Chapter 3

I stayed put. What was the best way for me to avoid fighting this crazy maniac?

"Not today. I'll fight you (and kick your ass) some other time." I informed nonchalantly.

"Are you backing out?! Don't be a coward!" Black*Star demanded.

Don't do it. Fighting him would be suicide. Everyone would find out.

"No one ever gets away with making a fool of the Great and powerful Black*Star!"

He thinks I made a fool of him? He does that to himself on a regular basis. He doesn't need my help for that.

"That's good for you but I don't feel well yet and you don't want to fight a weakened opponent, right?"

That seemed to shut him up. Now to get going.

"You're just trying to escape my wrath! If you were sick you wouldn't have come to school!"

Damn that punk. Stay calm. You can kick his ass later. You Can Kick His Ass LATER. Breathe.

"No one passes until I get my victory!"

"I would like to get hom-"

"To do what?! Take care of that precious symmetry of yours?!"

Bastard. That was crossing the line. "Don't you dare insult symmetry. It is balance that will create a perfect world-"

"You're not even symmetrical-... Uh."

"You're right! I'm asymmetrical garbage! I don't deserve to even talk about a perfect world! Put me out of my misery!" I shouted as once again those lines came to torment me. I pounded the ground, tears starting to fall.

"Hey hey hey! Stand up and fight! You were suppose to get mad not give in!"

"I don't deserve to live!" I wailed. Then I realized those asymmetrical pieces of clothing. With them gone and no replacements my closet was totally asymmetrical too. "I'm a failure!"

"Oh great. Here we go again." Liz sighed.

Patty just started laughing at Black*Stars impatient face.

"Come on Kid. You know Black*Stars just a cocky punk. He doesn't know what he's saying." Liz attempted to comfort.

"Of course he does. If he didn't none of what he said would be true."

"It isn't true."

"Those lines are the work of demons."

"Really? You're getting that upset over three little lines?" Soul asked in disbelief.

"They aren't just lines! They are proof that I will Never be a great shinigami and create the perfect world."

Soul face palmed. "You have got to be kidding."

One episode later.

"We better get home." Liz sighed.

"Yeah. I have to study for that test." Maka added.

"Me and Mr. Spotty are going to study REAL hard. Aren't we. Spotty?" Patty questioned her stuffed giraffe and making it nod.

"Study? Pfft. I'm not studying."

"Yes you are. You don't want another situation like last time do you?" Maka demanded of Soul.

"Relax. I won't stick cheat sheets in my clothes." Maka started down the street. "In so many places."

"Alright lets go." Liz said pulling me up.

"What?! No! I still need my match!-"

"Come on." Soul said dragging him off. "I need someone to hang out with since everyones going to study."

"Bu-But!"  
\-------------------------  
What was I going to do? I couldn't possibly go about my plan with my closet in the state that is was. Then there was that test BUT I'd have to get rid of another shirt and jacket now. That or I'd have to get another to fill the destroyed ones places. It was just horrid. This was torture. If I didn't have my symmetry I wouldn't know who I was anymore. I was going to go insane if I didn't get my closets symmetry soon. I had to take extreme measures.

\----------------  
Black*Star coming in late? Totally normal and best to just ignore and let the event play itself out. Kid came in late? Now that was odd. Something was not right. But what to do about it... Maybe it would be best to see if anything else was off. Maybe I should bring the information by Death? Well I had to do something not just sit here and wonder about it. Doing nothing wasn't going to help anything. I guess I'd wait another day. If anything else happened I'd be on it this time. He was out of school for a couple of days. That might just be it. Can't jump to conclusions just yet.  
\---------------  
Yes problem solved but... Now I still didn't have a plan. Well I had one day left to make one and a whole weekend to pull it off. Then that meant that I had no time to study but it was for the greater good! Just like my closet. One of my poor shirts and one of my poor jackets had to suffer a tear so it would give me an excuse to toss them. I had created asymmetricality to make my closet symmetrical. I created it to fix it. The greater good. Poor things. If clothing could have feelings they both probably hate me. Liz thought I was nuts and Patty well she was just Patty.

Last Night...

I threw the jacket and shirt in the trash.

"What are you doing that for?!" Liz demanded pulling them both out.

This one had a tear in the sleeve while this one has a slight tear in the collar." I pointed out. "I couldn't possibly wear something so, so asymmetrical. I can't believe I didn't notice before! I mean what if I wore them?!"

"Oh My- Are you for real?"

"Last I checked yes."

"For real? Are you saying Kid's imaginary?"

That was how it went more or less. I guess I could stay up a bit later than normal to study a bit and then maybe get a start on my new plan of attack. Or maybe it would be best to just turn in for the night... Meh. Couldn't hurt to stay up just a bit later. No one would notice. Dad hardly ever came home and if he did he came home really late. And I mean Really late. Not just oh you're late today. More like You're late! Well he did have a city and a school to look after. Staying up couldn't hurt too bad especially since tomorrow was the last day for the week. Now what should I work on? What could go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

I sat up looking through my notes at first. My mind quickly getting directed to my mission that was ahead. I was getting nowhere. Nothing was progressing. Not my mission. Not my studies. Not anything besides the stomach cramps. Why wasn't I healing? I sighed. I guess I had to check now. I walked over to the small mirror and turned it back around. Most of the time I had it facing the wall since I didn't want dad spying on me or something. Although he made me turn it back around when I went to bed. He apparently wanted to be able to check on me in some way since he couldn't be home too often. I took off my jacket and pulled off my shirt slowly in an attempt to decrease the pain I experienced whenever I disturbed the area the wound had been in. I could see where the wound had been clearly. A large bluish purple color had taken the place of the wound. I touched it but quickly drew my hand back as I winced. The wound or rather the wounds replacement started to burn. I couldn't stand in front of this mirror anymore. What if dad decided to check on me? I pulled my shirt back on with great difficulty followed by the jacket. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep with this painful burning so I might as well have limped back to the desk. I leaned back in the chair breathing hard.

Ow... Ow... Ow... The pain increased and dulled with each breath. Ahhhh... I needed to- I forced myself up and rushed to the bathroom as fast as the burning replacement would let me. I spilled my insides into the clear water thus tainting it with a torrent of red. The burning increased but dulled to an ache once I finished. I gasped for breath. Once I had gotten my breath to return to me I stood on shaky legs and headed back to the desk but not before getting rid of the evidence. I sat there. Bent over my notes though not really seeing them at all. Just seeing blurs of gray. I blinked a few times to clear my vision. Ok. Good. I wasn't going blind. Just tears. My eyes had just started watering from the vomiting. I wiped away the tears and sat there for awhile. Just breathing. Not thinking. Just breathing.

"Kid." I straightened and turned to see my father in the mirror. Son of a-. "Just what are you doing up so late?"

"Studying." I said holding up one of my papers.

"Go to bed. Staying up isn't going to help any."

"Alright." I sighed.

I collected my notes and put them back in order and in a neat little pile. I killed the reading light over the desk. Crawling into bed I heard the final 'Night Kid.' before the mirror went back to reflecting the room again. I curled up. This pain...  
\--------------------------  
I sat in the kitchen and watched the morning ritual with my coffee cup.

"Ahhhhh! Where is my pen?!"

"This one?" Patty asked.

"No!"

"How about this one?"

"That's not it either!"

"Why does it matter what pen it is? Just grab a pen so we can go." I cut in putting my cup in the sink.

"No it has to be My pen. Not just an ordinary pen!"

"What does your fabulous pen look like." I mocked.

"White with a pink grip." She said pulling up a couch cushion.

I looked to the pen on the counter. Uh. Dot dot dot. I picked it up. Yep.

"You mean this?"

She looked to me then the pen in my hand.

"Yes! Where'd you find it?!"

"On the counter."

"What? Oh duh! Ok lets go." Liz said snatching the pen out of my hand.

I walked with the girls to the school.  
\----------------------  
Stein

The door opened to let in the usual trio three minutes before class started like usual. I guess there really was nothing to worry about after all. Although he still did seem a bit... off. He seemed sort of different since he came back. Class went on like usual. Besides the test anyway it was a regular day. Black*Star coming in late yelling. Check. Tension between Maka and Ox during the test. Check. Race between Maka and Ox about who was going to finish the test first. Check. Patty coloring on her test for who knows what animal this time. Check. Soul trying to cheat. Check. I silently walked up behind said teen and waited for him to freeze, indicating that he noticed my presence.

"Soul Eater. Next time you decide on cheating you might not want to make it so obvious." I explained taking his headband. "Any other cheat sheets?"

He sighed and handed me his jacket which was as expected covered in notes on the inside. A least he was learning to give it all up right away. There were a few snickers as I made my way back to the front of the classroom with his jacket and headband. I scanned the class. Liz inspecting her nails. Check. Tsubaki working intently. Check. Kid struggling to write his name... Check? My gaze lingered. He was way out of character. He was erasing and rewriting like usual but instead of great frustration showing on his face it was boredom. Nothing. No expression. He gave a frustrated sigh but that was all that gave away that he was frustrated. Poker face all the way. Something was definitely wrong. I leaned back in my chair and after a time Kid bit his lip. I continued to watch. His discomforted body language soon coming up in his expression. Kid stood and walked out of the room quickly with an even quicker 'Sorry. Please excuse me.' as he passed. Definitely not normal.

\------------------  
Kid

I rushed down the hall. The cramping pain in my stomach all too familiar. I was in my usual position when these coughing fits happened. One arm wrapped around my stomach. My free hand covering my mouth. I could feel the warm liquid coating my hand. The where the wound had been which was now this jagged bluish purple looking... Scar? Would ache and burn whenever I had one of my coughing fits now. My chest hurt. My stomach hurt. My senses were starting to dull. It wasn't obvious before but it was now. What in the he- world was going on? I dropped down onto the cold floor and once again spilled my guts into the clear water. The burning pain spiked with each new torrent. It felt like my insides were getting stabbed and torn out with a sharp blade.I was breathing heavily as I coughed about a dozen more times. Shakily pulling the stall door closed since I had not done before I let myself drop to the cold floor. I curled up. I stared at the blood on my hand. Ow... It hurt so bad. Why did it hurt so bad? I could hardly stand it anymore. The blade like feeling now dulled to small needles. Make it stop... Please...


	5. Chapter 5

How pathetic. I was pathetic wasn't I? Curled up on the cold floor in a bathroom stall. I was letting a- a chest wound defeat me. A simple chest wound. A burning pain that was probably the cause of the blood. Screw it. Tough it out. A Shinigami can't be defeated to easily! Toughen up and tough it out. It would be a disgrace for all the Shinigami's that ever existed if I got defeated so easily by a witch. A Witch. The creatures we were suppose to fight besides the kishin. We were suppose to be the ultimate beings. Not so easily defeated and killed off. If we were the world would have fallen into the hands of kishin and witches long ago. Now get up. You've been here long enough. I pushed myself up. The pain quickly returning. Oh this was bad. Quit complaining and get up! I looked into the red water. There was something more to the blood this time. There was a few chunks of I don't know what. I flushed it and stood. How long had I been here. Curled up on the ground? Long enough to cause suspicion? Yeah probably. I had been gone way too long to just head back into the classroom. It wasn't like I could get the test done anyway. I just couldn't get that E right! I guess I could- Would have to play off getting too frustrated to continue. Not that I wasn't frustrated. I guess now was the perfect time to work on my plan. I headed out. The halls were empty as expected. I'd have to make two separate plans just in case. One for the girls agreeing and another for them refusing and telling me I was a d_mn idiot. Which I was since I was in this situation now. I dropped to the ground. Ow... I quickly forced myself back up. Would I even be able to pull it off tomorrow? I exited the school. At this rate probably not but... I had to. I just had to. I had gone much too far to turn back now. I walked the city streets. I wouldn't get any odd looks. It was a test day and if you finished you could just leave. If anything was going to spread it would be something about how early I finished a test. Ok... It would take about an hour to get there. We'd have to leave early... Then... Maybe we could just swipe it without having to fight anyone? Pfff. I was just kidding myself. With my luck of late I'd run into that same few witches and they'd finish the job. What was I going to do? I could hear the faint ring the school gave off. I was still pretty close and it should have sounded a little louder to my ears than it did.

"Hey Kid."

Oh great this was not good. I really didn't want to deal with this. Should've taken another route. One less out of the ordinary and less expected. I didn't need 'what'd you put down for question whatever? I chose this because blah blah blah.' I didn't need that today. I could put up with it on most days but not today. But I'd have to if I didn't want to cause anymore suspicion than I already did.  
\-----------------  
Stein- I looked to the clock than to the empty seat. Looks like he's not coming back.

"Five minutes." I said simply.

I could hear the quiet curses throughout the room. I was definitely going to need to have a discussion with Lord Death after this class was over with. The last five minutes seemed more like hours as I watched the seconds tick away. Click click click tick. Four minutes. Click click click. I went back to scanning the room. Watching the clock wasn't going to do anything but make time go slower. Patty had officially completed her little creation. What a surprise... A giraffe. Why she had an obsession with them? I would never know. Soul Eater was rapidly writing down answers that were most likely wrong. And Liz... was once again inspecting her nails. Maka and Ox had left a long time ago. Soon enough though the bell for the end of the class rang. One by one each test finished or not was turned in and the classroom emptied. That was my cue to head out. I calmly made my way to the Death room. Lord Death had his back to me. I cleared my throat.

"I apologize for the interruption but there is something that needs to be discussed."

"And what might that be?"

His tone didn't hold its usual cheerfulness to it. Did he maybe already suspect? It was his son after all but I might as well bring the subject out and into the light now.

"I have noticed that your son seems to have taken up some strange behavior."

"Ahh. I guess you would be one of the first to notice something such as this. But I have already taken note of this."

\----------------  
Kid- I walked with Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and the Thompson sisters. I guess Black*Star had something better to do. Not that I was complaining. All this company was just a setback. A setback that I had to deal with. I guess I spoke too soon though. Black*Star made his oh so annoying entrance by jumping off of who knows what from who knows where.

"I have come to claim my victory!"

"Huh?" Oh great...

Tsubaki sighed like she always did. How she put up with him all the time I don't think any of us could understand. It was a Tsubaki thing. Just one setback after another. Problem was I'd have to deal with him at some point. Maybe I could just take a dive and- No way. My pride wouldn't allow for that to happen.

"Hesitate and you will get crushed!"

D_mn that punk ass ninja. I blocked the hit. That punk had that same cocky smile. Everything about him was cocky and screamed punk I swear. I leaped out of the way of the next attack. I couldn't fight. Not now. Not here. Dang it Black*Star... How was I going to get out of this. Fighting was out of the question. Running? That would be the same as surrendering and my own pride wouldn't allow that. Trying to talk him out of something was like trying to convince a stone wall to move. This was going to prove difficult. I evaded his next attack.

"Would you knock it off? I-"

Another attack. He was fast. I'll give him that. S_it. Pain. One of those soul wavelength blows... My stomach... I got back. Wasn't anyone going to jump in here? Oh of course not. Kid's the son of Lord Death. He can fight and win. Nothing could ever happen to a Shinigami. A Shinigami getting wounded? Psh impossible.

"Don't back out! Fight!" That full of himself ninja shouted.

No I won't fight. I can't. I can't. "I can't."

"Can't? What are you talking about?"

Did I just say that out loud?

"Why can't you fight me?!" Black*Star demanded.

Perfect. Just perfect.

"I can't fight you. It will accomplish nothing."

Another attack. I guess all that did was fuel his desire to fight me. Nice cover up though. Not bad at all, right? With each attack I evaded I could feel the pain strengthen. My moves beginning to slow. This pain was crippling me. I had to fight him. I had to fight him to end this. That was the only option that I could see now. I evaded the next strike. Bang!

"Now that's more like it!" Black*Star yelled attempting to strike me again.

I sidestepped and countered his next attack. Good good. My stomach lurched. Not good. I hesitated in that pain filled nauseated moment Black*Star took his chance. I brought up my arm to block. Ow... He does have power. He is really going to make it far but he's still way too impulsive and impatient to become great. Good yes. Great? He would need to at least try and suppress his flaws. Pain... I drew back. I unconsciously placed a hand on my stomach but I quickly moved it away. No indication. It's my secret and it needs to stay a secret. Another attack. I could feel the soul energy flowing no not flowing. Pulsing. Yes. pulsing from his hand. I ducked and quickly swept his feet out from under him. I stood and backed away.

"There. You're down. Now le-"

"I'm not done yet!"

The next thing I knew I was on my knees, keeled over clutching my stomach. Why my stomach. Of all places... I coughed. At first lightly as I tried to prevent the inevitable. My body however decided that my little secret had been kept a secret for far too long. My coughing grew harsher. No one came forward much to my... delight no not really. Sort of. Kind of. Under normal circumstances it would be considered kind of cold. No even now it Is considered cold. No are you ok? No that's enough for this fight? Nope. I don't get that. I get toughen up. How are you suppose to become the next 'Death' if you can't take a hit? Hard life. Large shadow draped over me all the time. I could feel the warm liquid coat my hand. Blood. My blood. I could feel my stomach trying to force it up. I resisted but...

"Hey get up! You're tougher than that! Get up and fight!" Black*Star ordered. Impatient as usual. "If this were a real fight you'd be dead by now!"

Funny... Death... I placed one hand on the cold cement to keep me from dropping all the way down. I did however lower my head a bit more to keep any blood out of sight. My stomach gave another painful lurch in an attempt to purge itself of the blood and spill along with my secret. My secret was about to come out along with the blood.

"Get up! I didn't even put that much soul energy into that!"

I can't. I can't. I can't fight anymore. I should've just taken off running or something. I felt myself gagging on my own blood. Choking on it. This wasn't good... Blood dripped out from between my fingers. No. Not now. Gripping the rough brick of a building I forced myself up and started walking. If that's what it could even be called. I soon had to stop though. I couldn't walk away now. Not like this.

"Hey! Don't be a c-"

"Is that blood? Black*Star what did you do!" Maka demanded.

"Me?! I didn't do anything!"

"We did see you two fighting. What did you do with your-"

"I didn't-"

Someone approached while the others continued to argue with the ninja who was getting all of the blame.

"Kid?"

No. I couldn't hold it anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Blood. So much blood. It hurt. It burned. I could hear the gasps of horror as my stomach ejected the blood. My secret was out. I coughed just trying to get in a breath before the next heave. My lungs burning for air. The cement was covered with my blood within seconds.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Kid?" Liz's voice was close to panic.

She was probably still in shock like everyone else. I sucked in as much air as I could. It burned and ached with each breath. What was happening to me? I put my back to the rough brick wall for support. I brought my knees to my chest. Twice in one day. This was not good.

"Kid does it hurt?" Liz pressed.

Nooo. Of course not. All I did was cough up blood onto the street. "I'm ok." I coughed.

The attention was brought back to Black*Star who was looking at his hand. The very hand he had struck me with.

"What did you do with your soul energy? How did you force out your wavelength?" Maka inquired trying to figure the whole situation out.

"I don't know... I just did what I normally did... Didn't I?" Black*Star questioned himself. "Maybe I focused it in my palm differently?"

I placed my bloodied hand on the wall and attempted to stand but ended up lowering myself again. I couldn't stand yet. Everyone seemed at loss of what to do.

"... How did I?..."

"It's fine." I started.

"Fine? You just coughed up blood. You are not fine." Soul Eater disagreed with a sigh. "This whole situation is not cool..."

"Maybe we should get him to the school nurse?" Tsubaki suggested.

"No it's ok. I'll heal within a day." I informed pushing myself up again.

That needle feeling was back. But that I could stand.

"Sure but maybe we should anyway. You know just in case." Liz replied. "You never know what effect a soul menace attack can have."

I shook my head. "It's fine. I just need to head home and rest."

I started walking. Walking away from the blood stained sidewalk. Away from my confused and worried friends. Away from my revealed secret. The secret that was suppose to stay a secret. It was out but not all the way out in the open. They believed that my purging was due to Black*Star's attack, which it kind of was in a roundabout way, so I was ok if they didn't spill to the nyus. Dad wouldn't find out if they didn't say anything. He wouldn't find out. I was going to be fine. I mentally cursed when I heard fast steps behind me. Of course. Liz and Patty.

"It's fine. I can make it back." i told them before they could say anything.

"We can't just let you walk back all alone with what just happened." Liz responded.

Patty nodded furiously in agreement. "Blood isn't good."

Is too. Just as long as it stays inside your body. "I know but I'm fine."

I could practically feel their disagreement before they even said anything. I guess it might have been smarter to just keep my mouth shut and just let them escort me.

"You coughed up blood. That is Not fine. How many times do we have to tell you this before you get it?"

The rest of the walk back was silent. No one spoke. That is until we got back. Liz had asked me whether I needed anything to drink. To which I refused and headed up to my room. The comment that if I needed anything to just ask following me up. I brushed it off. I paused to look into the mirror that leaned against the wall. I turned it around so it once again faced the wall. Didn't want him suddenly coming through the mirror or speaking to me. No more negative surprises today. I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Things were not going well. I was running out of time. I had to do something but... I don't think I could do it anymore. If I couldn't hold off Black*Star then I couldn't recover that danged soul trap. Who knew what the witches could do with a soul trap? I couldn't do though... I couldn't do it with or without my weapons... But... I had to try... I couldn't just give up now. It didn't look like I could possibly survive my current situation anyway. I waited too long. I waited too long to retrieve the soul trap and I waited too long to come clean. I was too late. Too late for everything but I was a Shinigami wasn't I? I couldn't give up. I had to die in battle. If I didn't then I would be a- a dishonor to my father and an embarassment to all the Shinigami that ever existed. To die in battle was my fate. But I wasn't going to drag the girls down with me. I will not bow to this ailment. I will not break to the pain. I will stand and fight. In my limited time I will fight for the world I wish to create and protect. I coughed. I spat the blood into the trash making sure to flip the paper that it landed on to hide it. I wiped the edges of my mouth with my hand to make sure no blood caught. I felt... tired...  
\-------------------  
The Death room was empty. The school was at loss of a certain Shinigami... Who left to... run an errand of some sort. Of what that errand involved most could only guess. An errand that had come to exist once the mirror he wished to see through gave no help. An errand that came to exist after certain information reached him.

\---------------------  
The front door opened. That little fact went by unnoticed by the sleeping kid in the house. The two girls however picked up the sound with ease. Danger. That's what their instincts told them. This was due to the fact that all three of them were home and Lord Death hardly ever came back. maybe once or twice every month or two.

"Patty?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go... check it out?"

"... Sure."

The two stood. They walked the quiet halls to look for the 'intruder.' The front door was closed. Liz bit her lip. Where?

"Do you think Kid left?" Liz questioned uncertain that was the answer.

"Mmmm. Nope. I didn't hear him leave his room."

They were silent for a time. Like staring at the door would give them the answer.

"What are you two whispering for?"

Liz screamed. Patty screamed because Liz did though she wasn't sure why liz was freaking out anyway. Well if her older sister was freaking out there had to be a good reason for it right? Liz whipped around.

"Oh."

Why was he here? They could only guess. He did however look rather confused by why they screamed.

"Um hi. I... didn't expect you to be back sooo soon." Liz attempted to explain her reaction.

"Ah. So is Kid here?" The reaper inquired the two girls.

"Oh yeah. He's upstairs. In his room."

Without any further instruction he headed up. Patty giggled.

"That was fun. Let's do it again."

"No that was certainly not fun. It could have been a burglar or something." Liz replied.

The house was dark besides the light coming in through the windows.. The elder Shinigami however found the darkness as no trouble at all. He knocked lightly and upon getting no response he slowly opened the door. The light coming from the window in the hall illuminated the dark room to reveal the sleeping kid who still had yet to become aware of the elders presence. He approached his only child... Sleeping peacefully. Peaceful on the outside anyway. The inside was a sea of pain. He placed a hand on his child hesitantly. Fearful of the possibilities? Maybe.  
\---------------------------  
Kid- I woke. Why? The pain maybe?

"Kid."

That woke me fully. That voice. Did they tell? Was my secret out?

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you." He said going right to the point.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"That's what I want to know."

"What? Is this about the fight with Black*Star? Because I've healed from that already."

"You had a fight with Black*Star?"

Does he seriously not know about that? Then what was this about? "Umm no?"

"You fought Black*Star. Did you fight Black*Star before too? Is that why?"

"Why?... Why what?"

"Is that why you were acting so weird?"

"Ummm... Sure?"

He kept his expectant gaze on me. He wasn't going to believe a word I was going to say... Dang it all.

"No?" I hesitantly changed my answer. This was not going well.

"Here. Let me tell you a story."

Uh oh... He knows something. Back up story. That's what I needed now. But he knows! I'm a disappointment. Just a d_mn disappointment.

"I received some news about how my own child missed school one day. I of course couldn't just leave to go and check on this so I had to wait until much later. But of course there was a way that I could check while in the Death room. BUT I find that the mirror is turned to face the wall. So upon seeing this problematic I rushed home to find my child asleep. The following days caught the attention of not only I but another. For my child seemed to have picked up rather strange behavior. So that very person brought this information to me. Although it didn't surprise me. Then not much later I learned that my child had gotten into a fight with another student. That however didn't faze me since such a fight could improve each others skill and help them learn of any flaws in their fighting styles. What caught my attention was how this other student used their soul wavelength to create an attack like they normally do but apparently it took up a change from what I heard and did much more damage than it was meant to. Thus causing my child to purge blood onto the sidewalk. So of course I come home but to once again find my child... Asleep."

His expectant gaze was still on me. Just how much did he know?

"Is there something you want to tell me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Want to tell you? No. Need to tell you? probably? Should tell you? Yeah. But the question was want. "No."

Silence. His stare intimidating as ever. Was he waiting for a better answer?

"... You seem to have a pretty good view of the picture." I said lamely. "... There's nothing I want to tell you... Nothing..."

"Nothing you want to tell me, huh?"

"Nope."

"How about I rephrase the question? Is there anything you should tell me?"

Skipped right past the need to the should. Rough move.

"... They told you everything about the fight didn't they?" I mumbled more to myself just trying to evade the question.

More silence. More of that intimidating silence that would more or less crush me by the end of this conversation. It would give me away at some point here.

"I suppose so and Black*Star's probably bragging about it too." I attempted to evade again.

"Bragging? Why would you think that he would be bragging about it?"

"Because he won. That's how Black*Star is. He wins, he brags then looks for a tougher opponent. He's probably going to get even crazier about his 'new found power' too." I continued.

"Trust me. He wasn't bragging about it."

"Then he was practicing it, right?"

"From what I heard he was acting just as if not more so out of character than you were this week."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he wasn't bragging over a win. Actually worried about something."

"What? That doesn't make any sense. He's Black*Star. The cocky punk ninja." I reminded.

"So are you going to answer me or keep dodging the question?" He asked.

Apparently I wasn't going to get out of this as easily as I had hoped. Maybe it was time to come clean? No... I couldn't... Not until I got it back.

"Is there a third option?"

Silence. He stood thus putting me on edge.

"You don't want to tell me. Fine, but I'll figure it out one way or another." He said as he walked out.

Not good. Definitely not good. He was going to be watching me much more closely now. How was I going to leave without his noticing? Answer: I wasn't. He'd know but this time I'd come back with it and then maybe I wouldn't be such a disappointment anymore... Maybe I'd be worth something if I could get it back... Maybe. Just maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

Now... It had to be now. Liz and Patty were just hanging out in the kitchen. They were just talking. I entered the kitchen and they turned to me.

"Wow! You look horrible." Patty commented.

"Yeah yeah. I know. Now I need you two to help me with something." I paused.

They both held determined looks. Both were always ready to help me at a moments notice... But how could I drag them down with me?

"I need you both to come with me on a mission-"

"Alright." They both quickly agreed.

"Listen. If it comes down to it." I hesitated. "Leave me behind. Got it?"

"What?" Liz asked.

"Got it?" I questioned again.

"What do you mean? Where are we going?-"

"Promise me you won't stick around if I tell you to leave."

"What? No I can't."

"I can't either!" Patty agreed quickly.

This wasn't going well. Then again I never really had a plan set in place.

"I need you both to come with me or I won't be able to do this."

"Tell me where we're going and I... might consider..." Liz said carefully.

No way around this I guess...

"To one of the witch strongholds-"

"What?! No! Nonono we can't!" Liz panicked.

Dang it all... I had to get them to come now but...

I sighed. "Then I guess that's that. I can't take you along then." I turned and started walking. "I guess I'm going alone then."

Come on... Take the bait.

"Wait! You can't go alone!" I kept walking. "Alright alright! I'll come."

"Me too." Patty cut in.

Yes...

"Come on then."

They quickly followed.  
\----------------------  
"What are we doing here anyway?" Liz asked as we crouched low on the ledge overlooking the small hideout like place.

"We are going to get back that Soul Trap that was stolen." I explained.

She seemed a bit shocked.

"What's a Soul Trap?" Patty asked.

"It's... an item that blocks soul wavelength and prevents any usage of it. It will when activated basically make you just... plain human as long as you're in its range. Or at the least greatly weaken it." I explained to her.

"Ooooh. Sounds coooool."

"Not when it's in their hands." I muttered. "Alright. lets go."

We started down. The place looked rather empty. Much more empty than before. Those who were still there were rushing here and there for who knows why. After a quick look around. Well the Soul Trap was gone. By then the remainder of the witches were taking off.

"Now what? They must have moved it." Liz sighed.

"I guess we-"

"Huh?! What- what are you pests doing here?"

They turned around quickly. Some fox witch. Her red tail swished back and forth. Well this should be fun... Wait. Perfect.

I smiled. "Looks like we may get it back yet. Could you tell us where all of your... friends are heading?"

"Psh. I don't think so." She put her right hand in front of her. "Perish."

We quickly moved out of the way. Liz and Patty turned into twin pistols at my command.

"...Kid?" Liz asked hesitantly. "There's something... something inside you."

What? I stayed silent.

"It's wrapped around your soul and I think... yeah. It's spreading." Liz continued when I said nothing.

"Ewww. What is it?" Patty questioned her sister.

"Focus. We need to take care of the problem at hand." I told them.

So that's what's wrong? That's what invaded my body when I got cut?  
\-----------------------  
Death City- Something was wrong. Really really wrong. They could all sense it. Even the non magically or those without the... abilities if you would rather call them that could even sense it. It was in the air. There was a certain heaviness to the air.

"What's going on?" Maka asked to no one in particular. Just thinking out loud.

"I was about to ask you that... Can you use your soul perception to-?" Soul started.

"No." She quickly answered. "I can't sense anything. I can't see any souls... I can just barely see yours."

"What? That doesn't sound good."

"Come on. We should head to the Death Room."  
\------------------  
Witch stronghold-I jumped out of the way of the next magic attack and fired. She called out in rage as she got struck. Another magic attack. She was all offensive. I evaded again. One of the support beam for the main building collapsed. No. Not now. I hesitated and the fox witch took advantage of that. I hit the ground hard. Definitely an offensive based magic. The force was powerful. There may be no particular element to her magic but it was strong.

"Kid get up!" Liz ordered. A hint of worry in her voice.

I reacted far too slowly. Pain. I coughed. No. Not now. Not now. I had to do this. I had to get this done now. If I was going to die I would die fighting and to a much greater enemy. Not this fox or that thing inside me. I stood. Time to finish this witch.

"Lets end this..."

"Right!" The two agreed like usual.

"Lets go soul resonance!"

The blowing of the wind. Dust forming a circle around us. The expansion of my soul along with the girls. Pain. Stabbing pain. Pain far worse than before. Bad idea to continue? Maybe.

"Kid?" Liz asked in a warning tone probably seeing my pained look.

"No." I cut her off. "We need to finish this."

There were no more refusals or warnings. The girls transformed around my hands and forearms. Black skull like wisps brushed the outside of my soul. I could see the black mass, more like a fog digging into my soul.

"Execution mode ready."

"Resonance stable. Noise at 0.3 percent." Liz informed.

"Black needle wavelength fully charged!" Patty joined in the explanation.

"Preparing to fire. Feedback in four seconds. Three." Liz updated.

"Two!"

"One."

"Firing now!"

"Death cannon." I said darkly, with the two pointed at the witch.

The fox witch made an attempt to evade. She was the slow one this time it seemed. She called out in pain this time. Obviously she wasn't thinking of her rage about losing this time. This time... This time I survived... But what about next time...? She hit the ground. Her body trembled. I could feel the urge to cough. To vomit more blood. No doubt painfully. Much more painful than the other times. I resisted like all the other times. I walked toward her. She twitched and winced. I held myself back more for the pain than the concern for her life. Sure I needed her to talk but... My focus had really been on how much that hurt.

"So where again?" I asked her.

She looked away quickly but such a movement made her gasp. I pointed the girls at her. I bit the inside of my cheek, feeling that familiar sickened feeling increase slowly.

"Talk or you die!" Patty told the wounded girl.

She smirked. "Try Death city."

No. I was too late again. I was too late. Again. Another mistake. One after the other.

Useless! Garbage! Pitiful! Failure! Weak! Mistake! Disappointment!

I fired and ended her. My hands trembled. No no no... I had to get back. I started to walk away from the corpse. I had to...

Useless! Useless! Useless!

I had to hurry and I- I dropped the girls. Then to my knees.

Failure! Weak! Pitiful!

I coughed. Lightly at first but it quickly grew worse.

"Kid? Kid?!"

I paid no attention to who was speaking. Just the blood. Just the pain. No. I couldn't-

Disappointment! Failure! Mistake!

Would anyone care if I vanished? Why would they? I failed again. I couldn't handle a simple recovery mission... I am a disappointment.


	9. Chapter 9

Blood coated the ground. The earth absorbed the blood quickly however. I had to get back. I had to fight but... How could I just...

Failure! Useless garbage!

I coughed harder. No... I couldn't fight them. Not like this. Could I? Pain. Burning pain.

Weak! Spineless!

No... I wasn't... At least I couldn't be now. I had to...

Pitiful mistake!

I had to... I couldn't just give up now. I came this far...

Foolish disappointment!

Maybe so, but I still had some fight left in me. Not much but just enough. Hopefully enough to get back.

"Kid-"

I bite the inside of my cheek willing myself to stop coughing and stand. I failed the first attempt to stand. My hand landing in the blood that stained the cold ground.

"Maybe-"

"No..." I coughed. "I have to get back..."

I stood. Hopefully I didn't fall off. I quickly summoned Beelzebub.

Really?! How could such a weak spineless good for nothing disappointment help?!

Shut up... For five seconds... I hopped on.

"Kid are you sure that's such a good idea?" Liz bit her lip uneasily.

No. Not really but how else were we suppose to get back?

"Hurry. We need to get back before it's too late." I said without looking at either of them.

What could I possibly do? Nothing but another fighting. I couldn't ditch.

Weak! Weak! Weak!

With a few seconds hesitation the two transformed and we were off. It took some time to get back obviously. It didn't really help that I was arguing with myself in my own mind or that fact that I was a bit dizzy and I almost fell off a couple of times. The city was filled with random creatures and witches commanding them. I could feel the pressure of the Soul Trap even before I reached the city. My soul perception was dulled immensely. I could still sense Liz and Patty but no one else. This looked like it was going to be one hell of a party. Pfft. I was definitely spending way too much time with Soul and the others. Since when did I ever start referring to battles as 'parties'?

Pitiful disappointment! Mistake!

Focus! I need to do this!

"Ready?" I asked the two.

"Um. Yeah, but are you?" Liz asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I admitted with a sigh.

It hurt. It really hurt and there was no doubt in my mind that the two could tell. They could sense the thing in me. They proved that earlier. I started walking since it hurt too much run. Not to mention I'd probably start coughing up more blood.

Excuses!? You pathetic mistake! There's no wonder Shinigami purged himself of such a weak fragment!

No! It's not true!... Right?

He got rid of his fear and created Asura and he got rid of his weakness by creating you! He only keeps you around to make sure you don't turn into a Kishin and cause more problems than you already do!

No! No! No! It can't be... It's not true... I started running. I wasn't weak. I wasn't. I was going to get the Soul Trap from the witches. That would prove my strength to myself, right? It would prove my worth to dad... If I could prove myself not to be a disappointment I'd feel complete, right? Right? I fired at the creatures that lunged at me. I flinched, feeling a slight but quickly building burning.

"Kiiiid." Liz whined.

"I know, but it's far too late to give up now." I told her.

"But it gets bigger faster when you use your wavelength." Patty put in.

Really? I guess that explains it. "I know. But I don't care."

I evaded any confrontation with any witches. These were not the one who had the Soul Trap in her possession and all they would do was slow me down. Besides the others students and staff could handle them. Alright you filthy dog. Where are you hiding? I ended up in front of the school in my search. The dog, Soul Trap in hand had a wicked grin. A triumphant one at that. I took aim at her and fired. She growled and whipped around.

"Miss me?" I asked with no emotion whatsoever.

Her threatened look quickly vanished. I guess she found me not to be a threat... Wrong. Desperate people to things far riskier than what they would normally do.

"How are you still alive?... Oh that's right. You're a Shinigami and you have a habit of not dying when you're suppose to." She licked her ruby colored lips.

I fired again just wanting to get this over with while I still had the strength to fight. She evaded the attack this time.

"Fine." She growled. Her fur grew back out to cover her in a short coat.

Just like last time. Snapping her hand forward her fur shot off and hardened into black needles. I evaded, but just barely. Just the start of the battles and I was just avoiding such a simple attack. Not good.

HA! A wasted effort! All pitiful mistakes was vanish!

No... I wasn't-

"Kid! Move!"

That snapped me out of my thoughts but not quick enough. The black needles dug into me. I took a step back. The dog laughed.

"That it?!"

I fired. What else could I do? Shit. Pain. No keep firing. Keep going. Now move! I moved to the right. The needles bounced off the cement. Keep firing. Keep firing. No hesitation. I won't fail. Not this time. Fire! Move! FIre! Move! Fire!

"That's it you little pest!" She growled.

Ok... Now was my chance to do serious damage.

Not like such a mistake could manage that!

Dark arch thing in three two. Jump! The ark passed under me.

"Soul resonance."

The girls quickly around my hands and forearms. Black skull like wisps brushed the outside of my soul. I could see the black mass had most definitely grown larger. Much larger in such a short amount of time.

"Execution mode ready." I winced.

"Resonance stable. Noise at 8.4 percent." Liz said shakily.

"Black needle wavelength fully charged." Patty said less excitedly than usual.

"Preparing to fire. Feedback in four seconds. Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Firing now."

"Death cannon." I gritted my teeth.

So much pain... The dog cried out in a mixture of pain and rage. I fell onto all fours, breathing hard. The dog dropped to the ground. The Soul Trap looked burned but was still functional to my dismay. Honestly I was hoping to destroy it. Might as well get busted. The dog pulled herself back up.

"That it? It will take much more than that to take me down." She smirked. "Prepare to die."

I coughed. No... Always at such horrible times...

"Kid move! Get up!" The two shouted as the witch raised her hand again.

Blood spilled onto the street. The witch took pleasure in such a sight as she charged up.

"Hurry! Move! She'll kill you if you don't get up!"

Shit... I coughed and gasped for breath. I sucked in as much air as possible before I coughed again.

"Good bye. FOREVER."

"Kid!" The two painicked.

Fate to die here...?

Of course! So fitting of such trash!

The dark pulse rushed toward me. The dark matter in me responded painfully to the force. I couldn't die. Not yet. Not now.

Why not?! Why fight the inevitable?!

I forced myself to roll out of the way since I couldn't force myself to stand at the moment. I felt the attack breeze by me. I took in a breath and attempted to stand. The dog seemed amused. I dropped back down. I tried again very unwilling to give up so easily.

"Still think you can win?"

No. Not really but giving up would appeal to the whole being weak spineless trash thing. I wasn't going to die a disappointment. At least not so easily. Come on... Stand. I stood. I... I was shaking. Pain. So much pain. The dog cast a couple of dark archs at me. I attempted to evade. The first caught my shoulder but the other hit dead on. She laughed. Well I was getting crushed...

"Ready to die yet?"

Just let the attack hit!... Just simply vanish!

No.

"Soul resonance..." I whispered.

"What? No! You won't be able to-" Liz panicked.

"I can't get up so I'll die anyway if you don't work with me here!"

The two obeyed without any further complaints. The two transformed. My soul was almost completely covered now.

"Ready." I breathed.

"Resonance as stable as it's going to get. Noise at 12.8 percent." Liz said squeaked.

"Wavelength charged." Patty whimpered.

"Preparing to fire. Feedback in four seconds. Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Firing now."

"Death cannon."

I gasped as pain started to engulfed my senses. I heard a satisfying cry of pain from the witch as I dropped to the ground once again. The girls left my hands. Please run... Pain. It increased. Forget the blades. It felt like I was burning from the inside out.

"Kid?! Kid answer me!"

The pain overtook me. The scene faded. Still just a failure. Just a disappointment.


	10. Chapter 10

I was... How do I put this?... I am...

Disappointed yourself!

Yeah. I guess I am. It was nice to not feel the pain. Even though it seemed only like just a few seconds. Vanishing seemed pretty attractive over the pain. Now that burning was back. How was I not dead? I saw it. It was almost completely covering my soul. There had been no doubt in my mind that it engulfed my soul along with the pain that had taken me over. Wouldn't that blackness covering my soul completely would mean my death? Wait... Who?

"At this this rate he should."

"...Alright."

"I'll continue coming by."

"Yes..."

The could faintly hear the person leave. They sounded so... Familiar. Why couldn't I place the name? Why couldn't I remember? Think. I took a minute. Nothing came... Maybe I should...? Doing nothing wasn't going to help anything. I took another few seconds to decide then opened my eyes to reveal a dimly lit room. This room was familiar too.

"Kid?"

I looked to the owner of the voice.

"You're awake." They breathed.

I know him...

"...! Dad?" I more questioned myself than him.

"Yes? Do you need something?"

I looked away. That's right... My room. Dad. The Soul Trap. The blood. I'm still a disappointment.

"Did... you get it back?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Came the simple answer.

It didn't seem like either of us wanted to start a conversation. There was a few minutes worth of silence.

Dad sighed. "Kid. Why?"

Why? Why I failed? Why I'm such a disappointment? How should I know?

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"...Why didn't you tell me?"

What? Why didn't I-?

"Why did you go after it?" He pressed sounding almost desperate for answers.

I stayed silent. How could I tell him?

"Kid... Talk to me... Please talk to me."

"...I'm sorry." I repeated. "I just..."

Didn't want to be a disappointment anymore? I wanted to help and be of some use? Yeah... He stayed quiet. Waiting for me to continue.

"I..." I avoided his gaze. " Wanted to be of some use. I thought that if I got it back I wouldn't be... a disappointment anymore. That if I got it back I'd be someone worth while. But I was wrong. No matter what I do I'll still be a mistake."

My voice grew quieter as I spoke. The last sentence sounded more bitter than I would have wanted it to sound. Honestly it felt kind of nice to admit it. To get it out. There was silence for a few seconds. I guess he was waiting for a better explanation. Too bad I didn't have one. I stiffened at the sudden movement. He... He was hugging me?

"You don't know how worried I was."

Classic sympathy line... Ow...

"I have always been proud of you. You've connected two lines. How could I not be proud of that?"

He went on about another couple things but I quit listening. He was proud of Me? I wasn't a disappointment?

"Understand?" He asked.

For a response I leaned into the hug. My stomach lurched. Great. I was finally starting to feel better and now. I bit my lip. Perfect timing. I pushed away from him roughly. That seemed to catched him by surprise. Grabbing the little trash can I coughed into it. My stomach painfully forced the blood out. I felt a gentle hand on my back as I coughed. I thought it was never going to stop. Once it finally slowed to a stop I pushed myself back up into a sitting position. Quite the accomplishment for me with how I felt at the moment. At least I thought so. That tired feeling followed my purging like all the other times.

"Sorry." I mumbled, wiping my mouth with my hand.

"...Please promise me."

I looked at him.

"That you'll never do anything like that again. Next time. You might not come back."

I looked down. I didn't just hurt myself when I went for it, did I? I leaned back into him trying to get that sense of security again.

"I promise..." I said sincerely as he once again wrapped me in a warm hug.

"You'll feel better soon. Ok?" He attempted to comfort although he didn't need to.

I let my eyes close. I quickly drifted off in his warm embrace. Finally feeling safe and content for the first time in a long while.


End file.
